His Heart Never Wavered
by Marialena-Princess Of The Moon
Summary: He had kept his faith in the Shinsengumi even when everyone started leaving, he kept on believing that they had a reason to fight, a reason to keep living even if that meant their lives turning to a curse of it's own. And that was something Saito Hajime would believe until his last breath. - Contains Spoliers For The Second Hakuouki Movie!-


**-Contains Spoiler For The Second Hakuouki Movie-**

He had kept his faith in the Shinsengumi even when everyone started leaving, he kept on believing that they had a reason to fight, a reason to keep living even if that meant their lives turning to a curse of it's own. First it was Harada, at that time he had said that he would stay with the Shinsengumi until his end and he did keep his promise but Harada didn't. He used himself as a distraction for _her _to run away, to fight the one her** heart **_belonged_ to, soon his life started slipping away and he bit his lip a sigh escaping his lips "I-I am sorry, Chizuru….I wasn't able to meet you again after all." And with those words he was gone from this world.

After that it was…Heisuke he had been told of the fight that had broken out and soon both him and the girl who tried her best to keep on appeared in front of him. At that time he learned of Souji's antics, he was still trying to find the vice commander even if his body was withering apart unable to hold him but that wouldn't keep him from continuing his way, even if that meant making his suffering even worse than before. At that time he knew that there was nothing he could do about his friend, he wasn't aware of his location after all, so for that reason he would complete the mission he had been given. Fight with the Aizu under the banner of the Shinsengumi, the truth burning brightly inside their hearts. Both he and Heisuke bid goodbye to the brown haired girl who was still in a search to find the one who mattered the most to her.

It was finally time. He ran with all his strength through the battlefield, cutting down any enemy that dared to block his path. Blood painted his uniform crimson as it also stained their flag that was waving proudly. A man tried to attack him from behind but before he could give the final blow a sword flew right through his chest making him fall limp to the floor. Saito turned around and his breath hitched as the gunshot echoed through his ears "Heisuke!" He cried out without wasting a second running to his side. The young boy grunted as blood poured from the wound that was on his side "I-It seems that was it for me, hehe." He whispered as the other frowned "Heisuke, don't say that!" Saito cried out as the other smiled one last time for him before his life faded away and his body turned to ashes. He bit his lip as he stared at the place his friend was standing, tears threatening to fall from his eyes, at that moment a cry echoed in the silence and he didn't have time to dodge the attack, this time either. He was still remembering his comrade's life slipping away.

A familiar voice called out his name and the sight he was met with was yet another one of his friends, his hair white like the snow as crimson eyes looked back at him while taking out the sword from the soldier's chest, he smiled at him slightly "Souji." Was the only word the shocked samurai could utter as the other stared back at him. He wanted to speak but he had no time to do so, Souji made the first move "Where is Hijikata-san?" He questioned an edge of his voice, Saito closed his eyes "Hijikata-fukuchou is heading for Ezo at the moment." A dark smile appeared on his friend's face "Ah…is that so? All he keeps doing is running away and leaving everyone back…huh…" Amethyst orbs widened "Souj-" he wanted to say but he was interrupted by several soldiers approaching them. He saw an unfamiliar figure walking towards them, Souji though seemed to recognize the young boy who bared several remembrances to Yukimura. They talked for a bit before the battle began once again.

He dodged every blow coming at his direction as Souji took care of the other man, but in the midst of the fight his whole body started shaking as the coughs escaped him, blood falling from his lips to the ground, that was the other decided to strike but he had no time to do so, the second captain's blade had already cornered him, slowly he lifted up his sword as the other glanced him with fear inside his eyes, he had no way to escape and he knew it very well. The captain's cold eyes bore into his own as he found his end.

Saito turned to look at his friend as the bodies surrounded to him , Souji could barely stand up, he approached him "You did it." He whispered softly and the other chuckled before several soldiers headed out for them, their swords ready to take away their lives. A chuckle escaped the emerald eyed man as the familiar sensation filled his chest once again, ah it was time, he realized looking up to the sky. Saito looked at the enemy as they slowly approached them, his blade buried through their chests as he protected his friend from the deadly blows.

"Souji." He said as he looked back and his breath hitched in his throat, as he understood what had just happened. His heart skipped a beat as he bit his lip, his chest throbbing, this, this couldn't be real. It couldn't. He truly wished that could be the case but reality wasn't that easy. To the place where his sworn friend used to stand was a sole sword, just like the man whose life had faded away. Tears started falling from his eyes as he took out the poison and let it take over for now. Anger burned in his chest as he took the sword and his eyes soon were colored like deep red, burning like a fire that could never be stopped.

He let out a cry that was filled with so much emotion. Pain. Despair. That single scream could make your eyes water down. The monster that had taken over him, fought until everyone surrounding him was gone from this world. He fell to his knees, looking at the sky as blood poured from the wound that was on his chest. He panted as he took one last glance at their banner that was still waving proudly. A slight smile appeared on his lips as his vision blurred and he felt himself slipping away from this world. This was his end. As he had promised, he had fought until his last breath to protect the Shinsengumi and the ones who were dear to him. That was the ending of the man called **_Saito Hajime_**.

**The end**


End file.
